


Back to you

by Allships1997



Series: Teenage love story [1]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Parents, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allships1997/pseuds/Allships1997
Summary: What if before catfish even happen Nev got pregnant with Max's baby after a one night stand





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing please don't let the bad grammar and mispelt words stop you from enjoying this story

This is not apart of the story this is just a authors note 

I knew that Max is no longer on the show but I still like the ship 

Nev and Max are bisexual not all the way gay 

Max will have a girlfriend and doesn't know aboya his and Nevs son 

Their son is the only thing that I own 


End file.
